fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Phazonworks
Presentation So, to those of you out there, welcome to the Phazonworks showcase for the Holiday season. The only game I will be covering this time around is my latest attempt at a LEGO Batman sequel: LEGO Batman 4: Blackest Night. Day 1: Blackest Night To get you guys started on this up-and-coming project I've got going, I'll give you the short version of the Big story for it: Remember that cutscene in the end credits of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, where Sinestro vows revenge on Green Lantern and Earth? That takes place in this game. The three Lanterns who got their Power Batteries swiped want payback on Batman, the Justice League and all of Earth for it, and do so with help from a new, mysterious ally who later betrays them for his greater goal. Who is this foe? You may recognize him as the herald of all the Black Lanterns. That's right, people; Black Hand is the main villain this time around, equipped with that all-too-harrowing Black Lantern Ring. In this game I've decided to give the different Lanterns a little more diversity in this game, as the plot is primarily centered on the Lanterns themselves: several Lanterns are now playable among the 100+ characters available ingame from classic Lantern generals like Kilowog and Bleez, to new and cooler variants of classic characters, such as Sinestro Corps Scarecrow or Green Lantern Batman. Day 2: Past Inspiration So anyway, when I started developing this game, I looked back primarily to the original LEGO Batman game for inspiration. You guys remember that one suit Batman had, the Heat Protection Suit? You only used it once or twice in the game, then you could only upgrade it? Well, it's back, new and improved as the Heat Suit, that allows Batman to shoot heat beams that cut through Gold objects with no trouble. Not only can he resist fire in this suit, but he can walk over it and suck up the flames so other characters can pass. Batman will really be on fire after that. Day 3: Serious Character Expansion So anyway, this game is going to have a lot more characters than you would expect in a LEGO game, each with a select faction and area they hang around in. For example: *'Arkham Residents': Poison Ivy, Penguin, Joker. They hang out at Arkham. *'Injustice League': Lex Luthor, Bizzaro, Solomon Grundy. They hang out at the Hall of Doom. *'Red Lanterns': Atrocitus, Bleez, Dex-Starr. They hang out on Ysmault. Yeah, you get the idea. You'll be seeing a lot of 'em around. Day 4 Anyway, Bizzaro has, as a result, been added as a playable character in Free Play and not as DLC (yk, again). But instead of being stuck as a Superman clone like in LEGO Batman 2, he is now receiving the rightful skillset he deserved in the first place. Anyway, he will still have the skills that Superman does, but in reverse. He retains the Invunerabillity, Super-Speed and Super-Strength, but now has Freezing Vision (basically Mr. Freeze's {who's also coming back} cold beam) and Flaming Breath (a grounded, limited version of heat attacks; a flamethrower, of sorts). Day 5: Lanterns Unite In the past, the Lanterns had a special build ability that allowed them to create special constructs due to their power ring; in LEGO Batman 3, the Lanterns all had the same build ability regardless of color. In this game, all different Lanterns will have an individual build ability, matching their own color. And Black Hand is essential for all completion (like with all villains in the LEGO Batman games), as the Black Lantern can sink into special tombs that only he can access. Day 6: The Loonterns Anyway, now that the showcase is nearing an end, I'm starting to run out of things to talk about, so this will be somewhat of a nice transition into the upcoming DLC Pack: The Loontern Alliance. This pack will feature popular Looney Tunes characters in the guise of a Lantern all their own, so Daffy (the Green Loontern) will not stand as the only Looney Tunes rep. The Loonterns are: *Tazmanian Devil (the Red Loontern) *Wile E. Coyote (the Orange Loontern) *Elmer Fudd (the Yellow Loontern) *Bugs Bunny (the Blue Loontern) *Granny (the Indigo Loontern) *Lola Bunny (the Violet Loontern) Day 7: 10 New Faces (not really) So, this is the last day of the showcase and the last day I get to talk about LEGO Batman 4, so I will be listing 10 more characters to be added to the roster. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations